


Abide by the rules

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x5 Liar LiarKathryns return leaves doubts in Phillips mind
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Abide by the rules

“I’m a changed person”Kathryn looked over towards Phillip 

Phillip replies “Just like that”

“I was gone on a long needed vacation and I had a lot of time for self reflection”Kathryn informed him 

“There are some things that happened that you should know about”Phillip tells her 

“I know I have to abide by the rules”Kathryn said to him 

“Im really happy for you Kate but are you sure you’re ready to be back here?”Phillip asked her 

“More than ready”Kathryn answered


End file.
